te encontre
by AliceSaguiz
Summary: alice esta buscando a aquella persona que la ha sacado de sus pensamientos para despues tener un bello momento con aquella persona


**Hola a todos. Bueno solo quiero decirles que esta es mi primera historia de este anime que llevo un tiempo viendolo y la verdad me encanto mucho bueno ya no los distraigo. Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Iba caminando por el pueblo estaba buscando una persona que hace poco había conocido pero algo siento en mi cuando estoy cerca de el o cuando lo suelo ver cuando camino, lo quería encontrar para decirle lo que yo sentía por el aquel bello y hermoso sentimiento que he tenido. Aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos.

Yo era nueva en el pueblo no conocía bien a la gente, ese día iba caminando estaba buscando el mercado tenia que comprar algunas cosas para la cena no tenia idea en donde estaba entonces que le pregunte a un señor que el amablemente me dijo donde quedaba. Entonces me dirige al mercado después de comprar lo que necesitaba estaba dispuesta a regresar a casa cuando entonces oigo varios golpees y gritos.

De inmediato comienzo a correr hacia donde provenían los gritos para encontrarme a ti siendo golpeado por algunos tipos creo que mayores que tu y uno de ellos tenia a una niña a la cual tu estabas protegiendo, en eso momento no entendía el por que estabas peleando hasta que tu voz y palabras me hicieron entender la situación.

-Déjenla en paz malditos pervertidos-dijiste gritando mientras tus labios sangraban a causa de una herida que tenias en ellos.

-Ja, ja, ja eres un mal nacido-dijo uno de ellos el que tenia a la niña.- chico en primer lugar no es tu asunto lo que hagamos con la chiquilla.-mirando a la niña- no te metas en asuntos que no son tuyos.

-No dejare que le hagas daño-dijiste mientras te incorporabas y los mirabas- ustedes quieren abusar de esa niña.-gritaste pero uno de ellos te golpeo en el abdomen.

-Eres una basura, hmm amigos será mejor deshacernos de el-dijo el líder de ellos mientras todos comenzaron a golpearte.

Yo no podía dejar que te siguieran golpeando, entonces reacciono y busco ayuda por suerte llego a la estación de policía les cuento lo que estaba ocurriendo entonces el oficial me acompaña y llegamos a tiempo ellos aun seguían golpeándote y el oficial detuvo y luego se los llevo a la estación, mientras tanto la niña se acerco a ti te dio las gracias y luego se despidió. Cuando ella se fue intente acercarme a ti ayudarte a levantarte ya que estabas herido y en el suelo tenias algunas heridas donde se estaba derramando sangre pero cuando intente acercarme.

-No te me acerques-me gritaste mientras te levantabas, aquellas palabras hicieron que sintiera mal conmigo misma, y baje mi rostro para mirar hacia el suelo.-quien eres tu-dijiste al momento de mirar hacia mi.

-Yo soy Alice y tu quien eres-dije sin subir mi mirada.

-Mi nombre es Oz-dijiste mientras no dejabas de verme.

En eso momento subí mi mirada y fue la primera vez que vi. tus ojos verdes y al parecer tu veías los míos, en ese instante sentí algo raro como de que nuestras miradas se estaban conectando y muchos otros que no se como describirlos. Pero tu apartas la mirada y yo decido irme a casa pero antes tu me detienes.

-Solo te diré algo-dices al momento que volteo para ver tu rostro- debes tener cuidado este pueblo es muy peligroso y además gracias por ayudarme hace varios minutos-dijiste en un tono de agradecimiento yo acierto con la cabeza y luego me dirijo a casa.

Al llegar a casa hago la cena con los ingredientes que había comprado en el mercado del pueblo desde ese entonces no he podido olvidar tus bellos ojos verdes, pero desde aquella vez nunca te volví a ver.

A veces me gustaría saber que estas haciendo en estos momentos, aun te sigo buscando pero no te encuentro estoy decidida a retirarme cuando alguien me toma del brazo y me lleva a un a clase de callejón oscuro era un sujeto de aquellos de que la ultima vez el oficial había encerrado era el líder de ese grupo de pervertidos.

-Ola niña me recuerdas, por que yo a ti si eres la que nos acuso con ese oficial verdad-dice mientras acaricia mi rostro- pues ya veras como me las pagaras chiquilla.- en ese momento le doy una patada en su miembro y salgo corriendo pero aquel tipo me persigue.

Estoy corriendo todo lo que puedo, pero me canso y me recargo sobre una pared alli alguien me toma de la mano y me tapa la boca y me jala hacia un callejón oscuro asustada de que sea aquel tipo pervertido estoy apunto de golpear a aquella persona que me tenia agarrada de la mano cuando lo miro directamente y observo que eres tu. En eso me da alegria verte segundos después pasa aquel sujeto pero no se da cuenta del escondite cuando el se va tu te levantas y comienzas a caminar.

Yo me levanto enseguida y comienzo a perseguirte hasta que llegamos a un jardín decorado con todos los tipos de flores que existen en el mundo. Pero lo mejor es que hay un pequeño bosque por el cual decido entrar a caminar tu me sigues y llegamos al centro de aquel bosque y me siento en el suelo y tu haces lo mismo.

Valla este lugar es hermoso-digo yo mientras corto una rosa de unos rosales

Si lo se-dices tu en tono de alegria- este lugar me lo construyo mi padre para que pasaba tiempo pensando.

Ya veo-dije mientras sonreia. Pero en eso tu te me acercas demasiado que nuestros alientos choca la una contra la otra.

En eso momento nuestros labios comienzan a rozarse para después terminar dándonos un beso y poco a poco terminar estar a costados en el suelo tu encima de mi tu cierras los ojos y yo los mantengo abiertos imaginando que todo es un sueño pero resulta no ser al momento de sentir como tu lengua entra a mi boca para después jugar con la mía, comienzas a acariciar mi espalda mientras yo me abrazo de tu cuello.

Dejas de besarme para tomar aliento y después comienzas a besar mi cuello cosa que hace que deje escapar varios gemidos mientras que con una mano comienzas a meterla debajo de la blusa que traigo puesta y acaricias mi abdomen y luego mis senos yo para no quedar mal comienzo a desabrochar tu pantalón para después bajar el cierre y meter una mano para comenzar a acariciar tu miembro, lentamente me vas levantando y me acorralas contra el tronco de un árbol y comienzas a penetrarme lentamente haciendo que dejaba escapar varios gemidos para que después comenzabas a penetrarme rápidamente y salvajemente haciendo que gritaba del dulce placer.

En fin así la pasamos varias horas entre caricias y besos hasta que llega la noche y es tiempo de que me valla a casa pero antes me despido de ti abrazándote y dicientote_ te_ _amo mucho Oz_ y cuando estoy apunto de irme me tomas del brazo y me responde _yo_ _igualmente te amo Alice_ y después besarme y luego despedirnos.


End file.
